Nuestro rincón
by Takari95
Summary: Los recuerdos de la infancia son aquellos que más ternura nos suscitan. Este fic es uno de esos recuerdos, un recuerdo de Tai sobre su lugar preferido del mundo, un lugar lleno de magia que solo compartió con Sora.


**-Nuestro rincón-**

Todos los años, en verano, íbamos al pueblo de mis abuelos durante un par de semanas. Ese pequeño viaje fuera de la ciudad era el mejor momento de las vacaciones o al menos yo lo disfrutaba más que ningún otro instante. Salía de buena mañana de casa y me pasaba el día correteando por el pueblo y los campos de cultivo que lo rodeaban, era increíblemente divertido. Además, no estaba solo. Mi mejor amiga siempre me acompañaba en ese viaje estival y los dos juntos nos perdíamos entre los árboles del pequeño bosque que estaba cerca del pueblo. En aquel bosque creábamos nuestros más extraños cuentos de fantasía, siempre éramos dos grandes héroes que luchábamos contra todo tipo de seres imaginarios pero que entonces para nosotros eran absolutamente reales. Corríamos hasta que las piernas nos dolían, escalábamos árboles y rocas hasta nos raspábamos las rodillas y las manos, luchábamos armados con palos que nosotros considerábamos grandes y pesadas espadas que podrían haber partido por la mitad a un elefante. Mis oídos se llenaban con la risa victoriosa de Sora cada vez que me vencía en uno de nuestros retos personales, siempre me apoyaba el palo en el pecho con gesto amenazador y me desafiaba con la mirada. Casi siempre perdía contra ella. Muchas veces le sugerí que ella fuese la princesa en vez de un caballero y que esperase sentada para ver como yo vencía a todos los malvados que querían secuestrarla. No obstante, ella siempre refunfuñaba y acababa acompañándome en todas mis batallas como un caballero más.

En lo alto de un árbol un poco más bajo que los demás, encontramos el lugar idóneo para armar nuestra base, nuestro centro de operaciones, nuestro rincón secreto. Mi padre nos ayudó a construir una caseta de madera con algunas tablas viejas que sobraron de la construcción del establo del abuelo. Sora y yo decoramos la caseta pegando dibujos hechos por nosotros mismos y nunca le revelamos a nadie la ubicación de nuestro lugar especial para evitar que nos fuera usurpado. Para nosotros, aquel lugar estaba protegido por una magia muy poderosa que ni el más malvado de los gigantes que siempre nos acechaban en nuestras aventuras por el bosque iba a poder quebrantar. Poco a poco, nos fuimos haciendo mayores y aquel lugar quedó abandonado, dejamos la magia atrás y empezamos a ver la realidad...

Ya no éramos simples niños que se pasaban las tardes jugando en el bosque, jugando al fútbol en el campo municipal, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo revolcándonos por el suelo. No. Ya no éramos niños. Yo fui el que se dio cuenta más tarde del cambio que habíamos experimentado sobre todo después de nuestra segunda aventura en el Mundo Digital.

Ahora estoy aquí sentado, en nuestro lugar especial y no puedo evitar pensar en Sora, en lo que ella despierta en mí. Toco con los dedos nuestros nombres grabados en una de las tablas que conforman nuestra caseta del árbol que todavía sigue en pie a pesar del paso del tiempo. Sonrío con tristeza porque ahora ya nada es lo que era, ahora Sora prefiere acompañar a Kari a dar un paseo antes que venir conmigo a este pequeño bosque, supongo que es normal.

Sin embargo, su voz me devuelve a la realidad, saco la cabeza por una de las ventanas de la caseta y la veo allí abajo con una sonrisa en el rostro, con su pelo pelirrojo destacando contra el verde del paisaje. Salgo de allí y de un salto bajo del árbol que de pequeño me parecía tan alto como la Torre de Tokio. La miro con una sonrisa y ella se queda observando nuestra base secreta con esa mirada soñadora que pongo yo también al recordar nuestra feliz infancia.

La mirada de Sora se ensombrece, últimamente estamos muy distanciados el uno del otro y no puedo discernir la causa de la aparición de esa repentina tristeza en su mirada. No obstante, coloco una mano en su hombro y la acerco a mí, con suavidad, la abrazo. Cuando lo hago siento que una tremenda calidez me invade y suspiro, puedo notar su respiración en mi cuello y como ella me rodea también con sus brazos. Se separa y me mira a los ojos, sus ojos rojizos me siguen hipnotizando, caigo en la trampa y me dejo llevar. Me cuelo entre sus labios, los acaricio con los míos. Se aprieta contra mí y siento que nuestros cuerpos encajan porque parecen estar hechos el uno para el otro como cuando acabábamos tirados por el suelo cuando éramos niños después de una de nuestras interminables peleas. Siempre echaré de menos esos momentos pero me doy cuenta de que nuestra relación no se queda ahí estancada si no que va a seguir aunque de una manera un poco diferente y más intensa. Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos con complicidad, con cariño. Cogidos de la mano, subimos a nuestra base secreta. Sora lo observa todo con aquella expresión cariñosa en el rostro, le paso un brazo por lo hombros y le señalo nuestros nombres grabados en la tabla. Sonríe. Saco la llave de la casa de mis abuelos y grabo nuestros nombres una vez más con la fecha de hoy y veo que han pasado diez años desde que los grabamos por primera vez.

Pero, a pesar del paso del tiempo, estoy seguro de que nuestro rincón secreto siempre estará protegido por esa magia, esa magia que siempre nos ha rodeado a mí y a Sora, la magia de la amistad y del amor.

**Esto es una tontería de fic que escribí hace millones de años pero que he encontrado hoy y he decidido arreglarlo :) Espero que guste aunque sea un poquito. **

**Takari95 **


End file.
